colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clear a path to the alien warphole
Clear a path to the alien warphole is the first and only mission of Act 9.5: Humanity's Hope. If this mission is completed, players will move to Act 10: The Madness of Kron, and the next mission will be Close alien warphole; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 5. Briefing Reconnaissance missions have discovered the alien force's entry point. They have a temporal warp hole maintained by web lock - we intend to clear a path to this web lock prior to a further offensive. You must send the super strike cannon's parts through a jumpgate before following them through. Defend the cannon during its self-assembly - once this is complete, dock with the cannon and use it to destroy the advancing forces. OBJECTIVES (Overview) - Move cannon parts to jumpgate - Defend cannon from attack - Use cannon to destroy aliens (Part 1) - Move cannon parts to jumpgate - Defend cannon from attack (Part 2) - Wait for cannon to assemble - Dock with cannon - Destroy enemy fleet with cannon Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **Research Facility **1x Diablo **1x Cannon Part1 **1x Cannon Part2 (Launches from Research Facility after Cannon Part1 enters jumpgate) **1x Cannon Part3 (Launches from Research Facility after Cannon Part2 enters jumpgate) **1x Cannon Part4 (Launches from Research Facility after Cannon Part3 enters jumpgate) *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Supergun (Piloted after all Alien Fighters are destroyed) **1x Cannon Part1 **1x Cannon Part2 **1x Cannon Part3 **1x Cannon Part4 Alien Forces *Part 1 **4x Alien Fighter (Unknown) (Two Alien Fighters uncloak after the mission starts; two more Alien Fighters uncloak after Cannon Part2 enters the jumpgate) *Part 2 **3x Alien Fighter **4x Alien Battleship (One Alien Battleship enters the sector after Mertens docks with the Supergun; the other Alien Battleships enter the sector when another Alien Battleship is destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Flight Computer: Mission objectives : transfer strike cannon parts to appropriate sector via jumpgate ensure cannons safety from attack, destroy alien fleet using cannon. All Cannon Parts Enter Jumpgate *Mertens: Mertens to Navy Operations strike cannon located through jumpgate. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Part 2 Alien Fighters Destroyed *Flight Computer: Cannon assembled prepare to dock. Mertens Docks With Supergun *Mertens to Navy Operations dock with strike cannon complete now powering up. All Alien Battleships Destroyed *Mertens: Mertens to Navy Operations Alien threat eliminated. *Flight Computer: Mission successful alien fleet destroyed. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Flight Computer?: Mission failure, alien fleet has not been stopped. Debriefing Success The successful operation of the strike cannon has ensured a clear path through to the alien force's web lock. We can now attempt to seal off their entry point and further investigate a truce with the League. Failure Our failure to initiate an offensive against the enemy's web lock has resulted in massive retaliation from the alien force. Skirmishes are reported between rival Navy groupings, and Commander Kron has abandoned us. You are advised to attempt to leave Boreas by your own means. Be aware that Navy personnel cannot be guaranteed to be friendly. There will be no further official transmissions. Rewards *4 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) *Voodoo Unlocked (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions